Not So Sure
by cookielover101
Summary: I've been confused about my feelings for a while now. Maybe being ditched at the beach wasn't such a bad thing...  Carphanie! R&R please!


**a/n: Okay so I'm pissed off cause some guy in 6****th**** grade thinks he can talk me like I'm some bi-otch or something. Boy did I teach him a lesson or two. So in my anger I wrote this. Enjoy.**

"I can't believe they ditched us!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. "I know!" Carlos replied.

Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille, James, Sydney (James' new girlfriend), Carlos and I all went to Thornton Beach. It was within walking distance, only a 15-20 minute time difference between it and the Palm Woods.

Anyways, Carlos and I went to get smoothies together, leaving the others on the beach blanket near the water. When we returned, they were all gone. Like, they vanished. The only items that remained were Carlos' and I's flip-flops. Their disappearances lead us to our current predicament.

I sighed, "Well I guess there's no use moping about it. Let's just head home," I said, slipping on my pink sandals. "So we can kick their asses," Carlos finished, sipping on his strawberry banana bonanza smoothie. I laughed. There was something about Carlos that made me feel so joyous, happy, and care-free and I struggled to figure it out. Was it his vibe? His personality? Does he sneak into my apartment and sprinkle happy Carlos dust into my toothpaste? Okay, the last one was unrealistic but I was determined to find out what made me feel so great when I was around Carlos.

"I haven't heard you go on about you movies in a while Steph," Carlos noted, walking by side towards the sidewalk. "Are you still directing them?" He asked, looking down at me, his natural curiosity shining through his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I've also started writing and directing comedies and action movies. Maybe you could help me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Why I would be honored to serve you your majesty," he replied, bowing with the lamest and worst British accent I had ever heard in my life. I stopped, and then I began laughing so hard that I had to support myself on the brick wall next to me, my arm clutching my stomach and doubling over.

"I guess we know you won't be able to help me with acting," I said breathlessly, wiping a tear from my eye while my laughter subsided.

"HEY! I can act very well thank you very much. Like now, how I'm going to act as if I hadn't have heard that previous comment," he stated, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head good-naturedly. "Whatever Carlitos , don't worry you can help me behind the scenes. 'Carlos Garcia, script writer extraordinaire'. I can see it now," I said as I made a square with my finger around his face, squinting one eye. This time he shook his head. "As long as it makes you happy."

For some reason, my heart fluttered. I found myself struggling not to emit a dreamy sigh. Why? I hated how he had this… power over me. No guy I've known has ever had this effect on me. Not even the guys I've had major crushes on. I've liked a lot of guys in my life. I've gotten the so well-known butterflies in stomach plus the strange nerves, but no guy has ever made me feel like Carlos had. He had the power to make my knees go weak. He had the power to make me want to drop whatever I'm doing just so I could have a short chat with him. He had complete control of me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud, low rumble. I turned my head towards Carlos, a smile gracing my face. "Hungry Carlos?" I questioned, quite amused. "It wasn't me this time!" he defended, his hands in the air in a surrendering manner. "…But I do think I know who it was…" he trailed off, peering at the sky. I followed his gaze and saw that the previously setting sky, that was once painted a beautiful pink and orange, was now a dark grey. I could easily tell it was signaling a storm.

"Aw man! My hair is going to get all wet!" I exclaimed, my hands flying up to my head. I was so worried, that I didn't notice Carlos take off his light purple zip-up hoodie. "Here," he said softly, the first raindrop falling onto my nose. I'm sure my heart stopped right then and there. I hated clichés. I absolutely hated clichés with a _fiery passion._ But this moment was just like in the books and movies. How the lovesick girl stares dreamily at the hunky guy, trying to figure out her feelings towards him.

I momentarily stepped out of my fantasy dreamland and accepted his hoodie. "Are you sure?" I asked, almost silently. He just nodded in response and I smiled. "Thanks," I said as I slid my thin arms into the large sweater. I zipped it up and pulled the hood over my head. I laughed when I realized how big it was for me. The sleeves were about 4 inches too long and the hem went under my belt, but the hood went right past my hazel eyes. For a smaller guy Carlos sure was big, or maybe I was just tiny.

The rain was now coming down hard now. My hair was wet, but not as wet as it would have been without Carlos' awesome smelling sweatshirt. I noticed that it smells just like him. It smells like mocha flavored chocolate, oranges and the tiniest hints of peppermint and Fruit Smackers. It took all of the willpower I could muster up not to bunch it up in my drenched hands and sniff it.

"Stephanie! I think we should go into a store or something, and get shelter until the rains subsides," Carlos shouted over the sound of the large drops of rain pelting onto the concrete sidewalk. "No!" I replied. "We'll be there in like 5 minutes, we'll be fine!" "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get hurt in my account!" he said with a worried look in his eye. Now I knew. Now I knew. I now knew how I felt about Carlos. I now knew I had a huge crush on the adorable boy. I'm pretty sure I'm close to loving him.

The way he puts me before himself is amazing. He is funny, sweet, lovable and just everything I want in a guy and more. "Don't worry, I won't." He looked at me for a while before nodding slowly.

We spent a while walking in silence, and I hated it. I hated knowing that we could talk to each other so easily and now it seemed like there was tension, even though there was none. I was about to speak up when Carlos beat me to the punch. "Stephanie, there is something I need to tell you." For some reason I suddenly felt self-conscious. Was he going to say he didn't want to be friends? Was he going to say he hatted me? I knew this was probably not true, since Carlos seemed incapable of hating anyone or anything, but I was scared. "Look, Steph. I don't know when it happened or started or whatever but all I know is that…" my heart beat rapidly in my chest. "I really like you Stephanie. More than friends too. I know that you most likely feel differently, but when I'm around you =, helping you write scripts I just feel so… happy. And I know you're probably really grossed out by me now but-"

I cut him off with something I never thought I would ever do. A kiss. Rational Stephanie would never do something like this without thinking. This is where Logan and I are very much alike. We both think things through before doing anything and think so logically about everything. But I knew that kissing him wasn't logical. For once I thought with my heart as opposed to my head. I did something spontaneous and uncharacteristic. But I loved it.

I didn't see all the fireworks, and rainbows and ponies like other what other girls see. I didn't see that because that's not what I believe to be really beautiful. I believe that when girls kiss _"the one"_ they see what they think is really beautiful. So I saw am overflowing volcano-gorgeous-. I saw shooting stars. I saw lightning strikes.

But that wasn't the best part of the kiss. The best part of the kiss was that _he was kissing back._ His tongue was exploring every space and crevice of my mouth. It was then that I realized that that Carlos and I were kissing in the rain.

I wanted to keep kissing forever, but oxygen became too much of a need I pulled away, Carlos following my lead, but putting his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. "Does this mean-?" he started. "Yes," I interrupted. "Yes, yes, a thousand times… yes." I gave him a small peck on his lips. Just as he was about to lean in again his phone rang.

Carlos rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Where are you guys?" _I faintly heard Kendall ask.

Carlos looked over at me and smiled.

"Heaven!" He replied confidently, giving my hand a squeeze.

And once he did that, I was 100% sure about my feelings.

**a/n: Really proud at how this came out. So now I'm not as angry. :D **

**R&R please!**


End file.
